Dancing Queens
by emeraldblossom34
Summary: The Marauders and Lily let loose on their last night at Hogwarts, and what better way to do so than with ABBA and some Firewhiskey? Oneshot.


**A/N:** This was a really random idea that came to me while I was listening to some 70s music for the fun of it. I just whipped this up in 10 minutes haha. Anyways, enjoy:)

His lonely steps echoed against the floor as he traveled through the hallways, darting through the occasional secret passageway. He had gone to the kitchens (but really this was an excuse for meandering around the castle in a state of nostalgia) and was on his way back to the Heads Tower. As he turned another corner and took the stairs two at a time, James couldn't help but notice rather catchy, rather _loud_ music coming from the room. Muttering the password to the portrait, he walked into the Heads Dorm, when he halted and his eyes widened considerably.

He never would have imagine _this_ happening while he was gone. A dark-haired boy and a redhead were currently twirling around on a wooden table without _any_ coordination whatsoever, hands clasped firmly, as they crooned loudly with a song that was probably Muggle.

A sandy-haired boy was sitting on the carpet, smiling lazily up at them while making sure the device he charmed to play the song kept going. James' eyebrows rose higher as he noted the tall, half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey (no doubt) in his hand. Moony _drinking_? Wormtail meanwhile kept pointing aimlessly at the pair on the table while stumbling around and laughing.

James walked in hesitantly, torn between amusement and confusion, when his best mate noticed him, and grinned wider, his grey eyes shining.

James flashed him an annoying glance while rubbing his ears, which had been blasted by Padfoot's exclamation. "What are you even _doing_ Padfoot?"

The ginger noticed James and ceased her twirling.

"James! Oh James Fleamont Potter! So good to see you! How have the children been? Why do you have three heads?" She stumbled gracelessly towards him, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. She flung out a hand at him as he reached the edge of the table.

Sirius snorted loudly. "Oh pretty pretty _Fleamont_ I've missed you so very-"

"Don't you dare Padfoot" James scowled in response.

"It _is_ your middl-"

"Join us James! Oh please?" his girlfriend interrupted him. He grinned at her, and grabbing her hand, he hoisted himself on the enlarged wooden table, planting a kiss to her lips.

"Lily Evans, _drunk_? What would McGonagall say to you Head Girl?" he teased.

Lily flung a hand carelessly in response. "Bugger the bloody rules" she commented happily.

He laughed. "What is this song anyway?" he inquired.

Sirius and Lily gasped simultaneously, giving him looks of pure shock.

"You don't KNOW this song?!" Sirius shouted outraged.

"Erm… no?"

Lily slapped a hand against her forehead, and Sirius shook his head, solemn for a second in his drunken stupor. Suddenly, Lily lit up. "We must teach him! Oh yes yes yes!"

"Play the tune again Moony ol' pal!" Sirius looked at him. Flicking his wand once at the device, Moony grinned. "On with the show then Pads".

Sirius grinned and saluted his mate in response.

Grabbing his hands, Lily and Sirius spun James in a circle.

"Ooo you can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life! OOO see that girl! Watch that scene! Digging the dancing queen!" they sang off-key.

They spun him faster and faster, dancing to the music, again shouting at the chorus.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen, dancing queen-"

Remus smirked. "We're not seventeen anymore."

Lily scoffed, saying "Technicalities… And anyways, tonight is our last night Remus."

Though she showed a smidge of soberness by what she said, she rose her bottle to enjoy her last night. Merlin knew she would be sad tomorrow. "To us!" Sirius voiced agreement and they all raised their bottles and drank. James took Lily's bottle and swallowed a couple of mouthfuls, giving it back to her as a makeshift microphone.

Within half an hour, James himself was drunk, having a chugging contest against Sirius as Lily and Peter bet ridiculous amounts of Galleons on them. They crooned to some bloke named Ellie John (according to James) who sang a song about green eyes, which he rather liked as he gazed at his girlfriend and snuck in frequent kisses.

And as he kept spinning around to Muggle songs, taking in Lily's laughter and Sirius' joy (something he had not seen for a while), and Peter's dancing and Remus' smile, he only cemented the desire to spend the rest of his life with this group of lunatics.

Because really, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
